Dragons
Dragons are the main importance ofthe game. Without them, you would fail miserably. There are many different species of dragons which come in 4 stages, starting with an egg. After being hatched, they live in habitats in your park amoungst other dragons of a similar breed. Dragons essentially come as one of 2 types: simple or hybrid (unless it is an epic, gemstone, or legendary dragon); and can be bred with another dragon to get the outcome of a new specie. Stages Dragons come in 4 stages. They start out in an egg, unborn, which can be bought in the market or bred by two dragons. Eggs will stay in nests in the nursery until they incubate over time and can be hatched. Once it has hatched, it will be a level 1 baby dragon and will live in whatever habitat you put it in. Dragons can live in habitats that they are the same element as (Example: A plant and fire hybrid dragon could live in a plant or fire habitat). You can feed your dragon with dragon treats to make it grow and level up. At level 4, your dragon will be a juvenille, or middle-aged dragon. At this time, your dragon can officially compete in the colleseum or be bred with other dragons in the breeding cave. At level 7, it becomes and adult. The current maximum level your dragon can be is level 14, but the higher the level, the better and more rare are the breeding outcomes you'll get with that dragon, the better trophies and medals you will win with that dragon, and the more money you will earn with that dragon. 'Egg:' The first stage of a dragon is where it is still in an egg. Eggs can be bought at the dragon section of the market for dragoncash coins (simple dragons only) or gems (hybrid dragons and/or epic, gemstone, or legendary dragons only). Eggs are also the result of breeding two dragons. If the egg is bred, it will only be a hybrid dragon that is the combination of its parents. When you have the egg, you must leave it in a nest in the nursery for it to incubate (which can also be sped up using gems). Once it has incubated, you can hatch it to get your baby dragon. 'Baby:' The second stage of a dragon is a baby dragon (levels 1 through 3). For your dragon to become a baby, it must first incubate as an egg in the nursery and be hatched. When it becomes a baby dragon, it must be placed in a habitat matching one of the elements that the dragon is (Example: the swamp dragon is a dragon hybrid of both water and plant, and therefore can be put in either the water or plant habitats). Feed it dragon treats to make it level up and age to the next stage: juvenile. 'Juvenile:' The third stage of a dragon is juvenile (or middle-aged) which some people (like me) call "kid". This is when the dragon is level 4 through level 6. At this age, juvenile dragons still stay in their habitats, but can now breed with other dragons and compete in the colleseum. Feed it dragon treats to make ti level up and age to the next stage: adult. 'Adult:' The fourth and final stage of a dragon is adult, at levels 7 to the max! Adult dragons can do all the things that a juvenile dragon does, but they have better luck at getting rare and crystal dragons during breeding and better luck at winning gold trophies in the colleseum. Dragon Types 'Simple:' Simple dragons are dragons of 1 element which can be bred to make and create hybrid dragons. Simple dragons cannot be an outcome of breeding, however, unless both the parenting dragons are that same specie. To get them, you can purchase them in the market for dragoncash instead of gems as you would hybrid dragons. There are only 10 simple dragons in existance: Fire, Plant, Earth, Cold, Lightning, Air, Metal, Light, and Dark, named after the elements by which they represent. 'Hybrid:' Hybrid dragons are dragons of 1 or more elements. as an outcome of two bred simple or hybrid dragons of a different or similar type. Hybrid dragons are the combined elements of their parents, and require two specific dragons to be their parents. They can also be purchased for gems in the market. Species There are many different dragon species including both simple and hybrid dragons, along with many other. They are ranked at 5 different rarity levels based on how hard it is to get them. Also, you unlock more and more dragon species as your level progresses throughout the game. Rarity Levels: Common (simple and hybrid dragons), rare (hybrid dragons), epic, gemstone, legendary Here is a list of all the dragon species there are currently based on rarity. 'Common' Fire Plant Earth Cold Lightning Water Air Metal Light Dark Flower Poison Lava Moss Tree Evergreen Glacier Lichen Mountain Ash Cactus Firefly Scorch Obsidian Crystal Hail Quake Storm Coral Ice Iceberg Mud River Salamander Seaweed Swamp Blazing Blizzard Fog Pollen Rain Smoke Snow Sonic Thunder Willow Brass Chrome Copper Forge Iron Magnetic Meteor Mine Quicksilver Rust Scoria Steel Ember Flash Gamme Glare Glass Heat Hypnotic Lotus Luminous Meadow Palladium Phantom Radiant Sand Shimmer Wind Abyss Acid Cave Crypt Dungeon Fungus Howl Miasma Nightshade Ooze Promethium Root Ruin Spark Watch Wraith 'Rare' Arctic Pepper Forest Carnival Bluefire Frostfire Love Current Geode Plasma Dodo Orchid Rose Sandstorm Ironwood Lodestone Malachite Sulfur Mirror Nectar Frostbite Mirage Shadow Wisp Arbor Bearded Bicentennial Bloom Bone Bouquet Butterfly Century Clover Coal Cotton Dark Rift Firework Goast Gift Gourde Kite Leathery Liberty Light Rift Mistletoe Motley Nosferatu Panlong Paper Reindeer Terradiem Thorn 'Epic' Double Rainbow Rainbow Snowflake Moon Sun Moonstuck Seasonal Winter Bronze Olympus Gold Olumpus Hydra Silver Olympus Snowy Bronze Snowy Gold Snowy Silver Cyclops Ouroboros Bronze Electrum Gold Platinum Silver Seed Ragnok Daydream Dream Apocalypse Aurora Autumn Berry Blue moon Celtic Dawn Dusk Equinox Leaf Leap Year Lunar Eclipse Nightmare Prism Solar Eclipse Solstice Spring Sprout Summer Sunstruck Victory Zombie 'Gemstone' Jet Amethyst Amber Aquamarine Diamond Emerald Garnet Jade Lapis Opal Ovalith Pearl Peridot Ruby Sapphire Topaz Turquoise 'Legendary' Kairos